Master Chen
Master Chen is one of the main antagonists of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu in the fourth season, and a minor character in it's next season. He is also the main protagonist of the Chen's Chair mini-movies, and a minor character/boss in Lego Dimensions. History Early life When he was young, Chen grew vain when he was told he would amount to nothing, compared to the Elemental Masters, who were born with natural abilities. Sometime long ago, Chen served as a mentor to Garmadon (who still had evil in his blood) and Clouse. One day when Garmadon and Clouse were sparring, he made a wager that who ever won would become his right-hand and gain Lordship. So Garmadon cheated and won regarlessy and was given the title "Lord Garmadon". Garmadon and Chen were discussing the rivalry between humanity and Serpentine, Garmadon said there could be a truce . But Chen said "Never Trust a Snake!". Chen gave Garmadon a love letter written by Wu which was for Misako, Chen convinced Garmadon to change the letter to make it seem it came from him. Role In The Ninjago Series As he started the tournament, he invited the ninjas and the current elemntal masters to his island. However, his assistant Clouse always gave him the offer to first take care of the ninja, as Chen refused to mess up the tournament. When he figured out the ninjas were working together, he and Clouse decided to do anything to break their alliance and their friendship with the elemental masters. When Chen calls Lloyd a cheater infront of all elemental masters, they realise he is a cheater, and Clouse suggests him to let them go, so they can recreate the evil plot. Chen then tells the elemental masters about the staff of elements just in order to destroy the allience. When Lloyd tells about the spell of the anacondrai Clouse is going to cast, Clouse pretends to be innoncent, which makes the alliance get ruined even more. After Nya invaded into the island and touched Clouse's spell book in a disguise of a kabuki servant, Chen was informed by Clouse about someone touching the book, and working as a kabuki servant. Chen checked every Kabuki soldier on the island, and when Nya was found out to be the traitor, Clouse ran after her in the attempt to finnish her off. Chen then found out Skylor was on his side, and got proud of her. He then got the idea from Clouse to continue the tournament and hunt Nya, and to track them down so he can capture them. Clouse suggests him to force Skylor fight Kai, and when he listens to Clouse, Skylor ended up as a traitor who imprisoned Kai with Chen. Chen then stoll all the elemental powers, got Kai (who was spying after him and Clouse) against Lloyd and almost unleashed the spell, until Kai broke the staff. Clouse then imprisoned Skylor and suggested Chen to pretend to apologize to her. However, Clouse's plan was foiled when Chen stupidly told about his plot. Then, Skylor understands that Chen is manipulating her, and she rides a hover, then she flies away on it. Clouse tries to speed up her hover, just so he can finnish her off, as he planned without Chen. As Clouse and Chen chased her on the main anacondrai copter, Clouse gets distructed by Garmadon, and gets banished into the cursed realm after he opened it's portal in a fight with his arch-rival, thus betraying Chen to feed the world into the realm. Final Battle and Banishment into the Cursed Realm As soon as Chope and Zugu read the spell from Clouse's spellbook, he and his minions (possibly with the exception of Clouse who was banished) turn into fake anacondrai. Then, Chen sent his anacondrai to find Pythor, so they will remain as true anacondrai. When Chen crosses the border of the Corrider of Elders, Pythor decides to affiliate himself to the ninjas and aid them by releasing the anacondrai somehow. Garmadon sacrificed himself, just so he will be able to defeat Chen with the help of Arcturus and his minions. After Garmadon was banished, Arcturus and his army were released and Chen got cursed alongside his goons, getting surprised because his plot didn't envolve being cursed. On the way into the portal, he regrets his actions towards Skylor, but doesn't truely redeem himself, and in a reslut he yells at Skylor to save him. When he already got pushed completely into the portal, the portal closed itself by magic rules. In the next season, he appears as a ghost imprisoned by the preeminent, but when he sees Lloyd, he tells Clouse Lloyd might save them. However, Clouse, obsessed with his own escape, states he is seing things again. Personality He is power-hungry and sadistic, although acting like some crazy brat, thus getting ideas from Clouse. Near the end, he felt sorry for Skylor in some way, asking her to save him, and showing some trust towards her. Chen is also shown to be culturally insensitive defiler, as he used the symbolism of the Anacondrai, even after betraying both human and serpentine by igniting the war that drove both sides to near extinction. He even violated their remains by using them as decorations and clothing, while espousing their ideology of "only one can remain," adding insult to injury. He is also shameless in this sacrilege, as he begged the spirits of the Anacondrai generals to spare him even though he was the one who instigated both wars, which caused them to be banished to the cursed realm, and then used elemental power to transform into a pseudo-Anacondrai, and then claimed to be on the same side. Gallery Chen (Curse World - Part II).png|Chen in the Cursed Realm. sy.png chenclouse.jpg|Chen and Clouse. syds.png Chen, Chop'rai & Kapau'rai.png Chen (Ep. 42).gif Chen and Clouse (Ep. 54).jpg Trivia *Master Chen shares the same characteristics with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date a Live series: **Both were the true masterminds behind various bad events that involved wars. **both were known to manipulate others and to turned them against one another. **both wants to become far more than God in order to rule the world. **both also have the daughters (Skylor and Marina Arusu) Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Paternal Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Cowards Category:Imposters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Bullies Category:Pawns Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Warmonger Category:Frauds Category:Incriminators Category:Dimwits Category:Male Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Monsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Provoker Category:Child-Abusers Category:Teleporters Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Defilers Category:Magic